


TAKE

by a_rong_1001



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rong_1001/pseuds/a_rong_1001
Summary: 曾经犹豫的我真是太傻，比起他人更不懂的是自己





	TAKE

1

王嘉尔怎么也不会想到在这种情况下再见到他的初次暗恋对象。

他从好兄弟崔荣宰那里得知了他最近看上眼的alpha林在范身边有个关系很好的Omega，可能喜欢林在范那种。

这几天崔荣宰说了不少关于Omega的事，现在才发来一张林在范和那位Omega的合照。

那张脸进入王嘉尔视线的一瞬间，他差点就叫出来了。

嗯？这不是他高中暗恋的人吗？  
气质上成熟了这么多的？

长得跟高中时期的没多少差别，换了个发型加一副黑色眼镜框身穿白衬衫，嘴角微微弯起，真是帅到心坎里去了。

崔荣宰看他没动静又发了一句，“人呢？自卑了？给点反应啊”

王嘉尔无奈的回复，“算了，这O是我高中同学，林在范那边还没开始呢，能做朋友。”

“好吧”  
“诶，对了！”崔荣宰像是想起来什么激动的事，消息后面跟着感叹号，“你不是以前喜欢过一个Omega吗，现在oo处对象也挺流行，你要不试试？”

“害，别提了，当时年纪小没分化呢，我早忘了。”

王嘉尔说的是相当潇洒。

这几年被不少beta和alpha追过，也谈了几个，过程中他都没想起，那他肯定早忘了。

对，早忘了。

2

在分化之前，王嘉尔坚定不移的认为自己将来十有八九能成为一个alpha，毕竟他这身材，他这嗓音，他这脸，哪一点不符合alpha标准？不成个alpha都说不过去好嘛！

于是，当时心智还没有非常成熟的他把自己的眼光放到了有瘦瘦的身材，受受的脸，连声音也要受的人身上，毕竟可能将来都是个Omega。

他逮住了一个，就跟着喜欢了两年。

那人叫朴珍荣，是高二转来的新同学，他的新同桌，一个符合他所有标准的人。而且平常摆着冷冰冰的脸，一笑就可爱的可爱的要死，这种反差萌真的很戳他。

啊，好想做他的alpha。

王嘉尔掐好了朴珍荣打水回来的时间，趴在桌子上，手故意越线。

“王嘉尔同学，请让一下。”

完成了小心机，他埋在书本里偷笑了两声，连忙起身，装模作样的咳了两声。  
“对不起，我以后不会了。”

“谢谢。”

完了？就这么完了？那怎么行？

王嘉尔在脑海里迅速组织语言，他又开口“那个...朴珍荣同学，你觉得我们学校如何？”

“挺好的。”  
丢下淡淡的三个字，人家朴珍荣就继续看书了。

王嘉尔捂住脸继续笑。  
啊....朴珍荣这奶音，也太好听了.....

-

“朴珍荣同学，要不要跟我去打篮球？”

“谢谢你的好意，不用了”

“朴珍荣同学，要不要跟我一起去打饭？”

“不用了，我等会自己去”

这拒人千里之外的排面并没有让王嘉尔气馁，他就不信他找不着朴珍荣能跟他多说几句话的机会。

或许，这人，成绩不错呢？

王嘉尔把他不会的填空题摆到离朴珍荣课桌近的那里，刚好是两张桌子划分界限的边缘。

“朴珍荣同学，这道题我不会，你教教我吧？”

朴珍荣只看了一眼题，就开始讲“这道题是.....”讲题过程没抬头，所以完全没发现王嘉尔眼睛里流露的星光。

-

那个时候王嘉尔还不是超喜欢朴珍荣，让他超喜欢并且对朴珍荣二次改观的事是在他们做成朋友后的下学期发生的。

那天王嘉尔被老师临时推上台去表演，他啥也没准备，大脑一片空白，排着队就在那干着急，左顾右盼，祈祷哪个神仙来帮帮他。

下意识看向了朴珍荣。

朴珍荣把嘴张得很大用嘴型告诉他“不要紧张，我相信你”接下来朴珍荣指了指脑袋，伸出两只手的食指互相打转。

王嘉尔没有缘由的想起一首歌。

等他表演完，王嘉尔问起那是什么意思，朴珍荣回答他，就是突然想出来的，希望他不要顾及很多，大脑放松一小下，抛开杂念。

“珍荣珍荣，今天真的谢谢你啦”

王嘉尔抱住了朴珍荣，没有被推开，还有回抱。由于朴珍荣之前从没有这样过，他还特别害羞的先松开了手。

“珍荣，你今天有点不一样了。”

“是吗....人嘛...总会变的。”

朴珍荣笑盈盈看着王嘉尔，眼角堆着褶子。

把他的心扰的更乱。

-

拥抱、陪伴、理解，令他们亲密无间。

王嘉尔忍不住在高考结束的那天表白了。

朴珍荣惊讶的问他是不是在开什么玩笑。

他说，不是。

那人有些慌乱，“嘉尔...抱歉...我...我们做了这么久的朋友....我可能需要...时间....”

被朴珍荣拒绝的场景王嘉尔想过无数次，他本以为该伤的心应该提早伤完了才对。可他实实在在经历的时候，感觉心都被挖出去了，痛的要死。

“我懂啦，没关系。”但我没有那么大的心，所以，我们不要见面了。

后半句他没有说，这是一个不算报复的报复，他要一声不吭的走掉，还要朴珍荣后悔错过了他这么好的人。

这是那时他幼稚的想法。

当天王嘉尔换了电话卡，删掉了所有关于照片，待在家，等收到录取通知书就去了新的城市。

再后来，他戏剧性的分化成了一个Omega。

就是在讽刺他的自以为是。

如果不是自以为是，他就不会喜欢朴珍荣。

-

目前为止，这就是王嘉尔记忆里朴珍荣比较深刻的部分。

现在想想，王嘉尔只觉得自己当初投入身心去喜欢一个人然后被伤透，而不是体会早恋的快乐是件黑历史。

唉。

王嘉尔又瞄了瞄照片里站在林在范旁边的朴珍荣。

别说，对第一个喜欢的人真的有美化滤镜这玩意儿。

他的心跳居然加速了。

3

人生就是那么的狗血。

王嘉尔和林在范是一个地方工作的，下班了他们两就约着去吃饭。

林在范突然问他能不能再加一个人，他朋友在这附近。

朋友...  
王嘉尔光是想想就头皮发麻，  
诶，不会这么巧吧.....

他上了个厕所的时间，回去就看到了林在范旁边坐着的.....朴珍荣。

那个人看到他的一瞬间也愣了神。

还是林在范首先打破沉默。

“你们认识？”

“.....是”  
“嗯。”

他们两个同时回答，王嘉尔还生怕显得他们熟又添了一句，“以前，以前是同学。”

他们两跟约好似得都选择装陌生人，或者他们现在本就是陌生人。

林在范当然看出了不对，一个劲道歉。

他们一边说没事，一边把林在范打发回了家。

-

“嗯....过得怎么样？”

王嘉尔先开口，这总不能什么都不说吧。

“挺好的。”  
三个字，淡淡的。  
“你呢？”

朴珍荣现在的声音已经与五年前那个奶里奶气的声音不同了，低沉、温润，具有磁性。人也壮了不少，挽到手肘的衬衫，看那节手臂就知道这人身材一定不比他的差。

这变化，说大也不大，说小也不小。但如果朴珍荣一开始就这样，那王嘉尔肯定不会喜欢他的。

-

他们找了张长椅坐着，聊到了九点，王嘉尔把当初很多事都坦白讲了。比如他那些自以为是，喜欢Omega之类的，还有跟朴珍荣做朋友的动机。

仿佛什么都没发生过，用熟悉的口吻讲着自己的事，好像这就能让他们的关系回到五年前一样。

对于喜欢朴珍荣这件事，过去这么久，已经不需要再说谎了。他跟喝醉了一样，摇摇晃晃的比了个二，说“我花了两年也没走进你心里，你怎么做到对我能这么冷淡的？”

“走进心里吗....”朴珍荣目光灼灼，盯着他，“我....”

“好啦，都过去了.....”王嘉尔被盯得很别扭，及时打断。  
“嗯....我们要不做回朋友吧？”

偏偏这个时候他的心就大了，能跟暗恋对象做朋友了，毕竟都是Omega嘛，有什么的，难不成自己还能突然变成alpha把朴珍荣吃了？

“好啊。”

-

“最近有心仪对象吗？”王嘉尔假装心不在焉的问。

“可能要有了。”朴珍荣附和着。

“是林在范？”  
谈到了另一半上，王嘉尔毫无顾忌问了他想知道的。

“嗯？为什么这么问？你喜欢？”朴珍荣把话又扔给他了。

王嘉尔不想说他开始要追林在范这回事，“没，我很好奇，你作为Omega是什么味儿的？”索性跳到了另一个话题。

“Omega....”朴珍荣轻笑了一声，“是月季花，”说着散发了一点味道，不带任何侵略性，稍微凑近了王嘉尔给他闻，就那么一下。

体内莫名的发热，王嘉尔理所当然觉得这是因为朴珍荣引起的初暗恋心头躁动后遗症。

“你也是Omega？”轮到朴珍荣了。

王嘉尔学着朴珍荣刚才的动作“对，来猜猜我是什么味”他散发着味道。

朴珍荣嗅了一下就拉开了距离“玫瑰，所以说....我们还是有缘了？”假如细心点，还能发现他在掐自己。

两朵花都是蔷薇科，样子也有点儿像，只不过玫瑰香味浓郁，月季偏清香。

差不多，实则也就差那么一点，偏离了一点。

4

朴珍荣和他恢复了联系，心照不宣的做回普通朋友。  
或许.....比普通朋友还要亲密点吧。

林在范和王嘉尔的关系蛮好的，明明性别在这危险的不行。搂搂抱抱这种，王嘉尔能大大方方对一个alpha做，也不会对无威胁的Omega朴珍荣做。

说到底，王嘉尔怕，他怕再喜欢上朴珍荣。

这人就像是在他心里钉了颗钉子，嵌在最里面，提醒着他少年时期拥有一段失败的暗恋，并以单方面逃避失败的方式结束。

他念大学的时候总是想，他要没有那么输不起，万一过几天朴珍荣就答应了呢？

现在他再续前缘，也可以的吧？

找了无数个可以再喜欢朴珍荣的借口，就是不愿面对他已经心动了这个事实。

-

王嘉尔最近学了做饭，他本来只打算让崔荣宰来尝，又想到今天放假的林在范，联系人翻着翻着就看见了朴珍荣，于是不知怎的他也叫上了朴珍荣。

王嘉尔嘴角抽搐，后悔自己的冲动。  
算了，大家都是朋友。

一顿饭下来，他们从头赞到尾，王嘉尔都不好意思了。

然后林在范回家，崔荣宰去网吧。

剩下了朴珍荣，他完全没有要走的意思，硬要替王嘉尔收拾碗筷，收拾好了就坐在沙发上。  
这人以前的眼见力呢？  
王嘉尔想骂他，为什么要留下来，那两人都走了他这么厚脸皮怎么行？

“嘉尔，我们说说话吧，这几天我爸妈来玩了，我不想那么早回去听他们念叨。”

客厅里的挂钟刚好到七点半。  
好吧，这个理由王嘉尔能接受，他进房间换了件衣服出来把手机随意放在了茶几上，坐到了朴珍荣旁边。

5

他们之间的聊天，高中时期就是无法避免的话题了。

朴珍荣讲自己总是能被王嘉尔给逗到，又想显得自己不是那么好逗，就老是捂着嘴偷笑。然而被他夸的人并没有露出他想看见的括弧，反倒是有些难过的说“我早不是有趣的人了。”

朴珍荣正色回答，“嘉尔，我以前认为你是全世界最有趣的人，”他定定的看着王嘉尔“现在也是。”

回忆起以前暗恋的那两年，王嘉尔听的无比委屈，内心话没过大脑从嘴巴里冲出来“那你怎么不喜欢我？”  
空气突然安静。  
“不...你就当我开玩笑。”  
王嘉尔慌张的想要挽回气氛，但不由自主想离朴珍荣远点。

“嘉尔”朴珍荣叫住了起身要去阳台透气的王嘉尔。

朴珍荣微微抬头，对他对视，眼里满是复杂的情绪“我原本是一个人。”  
“可那时你散发着能温暖我的热度擅自闯进来，等我习惯了并刚要贪恋的时候，温度猛地升高，它太炽热，所以我选择了回避。”  
“我再想去尝试适应，你却又擅自逃走，让我周围的温度变回以前，如果真是以前，我可以承受的.....”

朴珍荣说着就站了起来，一步步走向王嘉尔“但那时你已经在我身边太久，我无法再接受这冷冰冰的温度了.......”

-

朴珍荣还记得，王嘉尔对自己告白那天。因为他想跟王嘉尔一辈子相处，作为恋人的话，他不知道自己和王嘉尔能不能长久的走下去，更何况他们还没有分化，这太冒险。

当时很短的时间里他没好好考虑后果就告诉了王嘉尔，完全不知道这是属于另一种方式的拒绝，更没想到王嘉尔以为被拒绝了。

接着，王嘉尔留下了奔跑的背影，心里一阵钝痛，他这才明白，自己喜欢王嘉尔。朴珍荣不禁嘲笑自己白痴，再复杂的题他都能逐一解出，怎么自己的想法就得等了考零分之后才解出呢。

再后来.....他不管用自己的号码还是其他号码拨打王嘉尔手机全都是无人接听。王嘉尔常去的公园，常去的小吃摊，常去各种地方，朴珍荣每天问，那些人异口同声说没再见王嘉尔了。

时间过去这么久，朴珍荣也有过几段恋情，他本以为自己早忘了。

直到....沉睡在他记忆里许久的人再出现在他面前。

6

王嘉尔现在确定朴珍荣能说出这话一定是还喜欢他的，“..可是...可是....我....”但太过直白，让王嘉尔语塞，他结结巴巴的想憋出一句什么，就听到了手机来电。

茶几上的手机，屏幕上大大的三个字  
“在范哥”

王嘉尔跟看见了救命稻草似得要去拿，朴珍荣却猛地用力一把抓住他的手臂不让他动。

他被吓的忘了抑制自己作为Omega的信息素，玫瑰花香不停往外冒。

“林在范，有那么重要吗？”朴珍荣的声音压低了些，“在我说这种话的时候，你也要去接他的电话吗？”

突然空气中爆发出一股月季花的味道，当王嘉尔再看朴珍荣的时候，那人眼中只有快将他吞噬的情欲在翻滚。

月季花味的信息素钻入王嘉尔的鼻腔。

不到几秒，他的体内开始燥热，随之就是感受到下体的黏腻，性器也慢慢苏醒，大脑叫嚣着要他现在伸手去安抚自己。

王嘉尔被Alpha的信息素影响到了。

来电的铃声还在响个不停。

“等...等下....你是Alpha？”

“我从没说过我不是。”

朴珍荣拉着即将被动发情的王嘉尔进了卧室，再不讲道理的把他推倒在床，为了避免他反抗，又死死摁着他的胳膊。

Alpha的膝盖强硬地插入Omega的两腿之间，从小腿滑到胯下，抵住性器，在发情期光是隔着布料简单的触碰，王嘉尔都爽的想叫出声。

“喜欢林在范？为什么？我哪里不够好？”朴珍荣语气听上去好像有点儿生气了。他本来没想坦白的，只是Omega那迷人的玫瑰花香让他大脑充斥情欲的同时也失去了他引以为豪的自制力。

说完，朴珍荣就俯下身。

一瞬间，王嘉尔只能感受到朴珍荣占有欲十足的吻，也只能听到两人唇齿交缠引起的啧啧口水声。

一个吻，足以挑起王嘉尔内心深处更多的渴望。

可是当Alpha离开Omega的唇，看着身下面色潮红的人时，眼中却染了几丝迷茫，这才发觉他刚做的事有多混蛋。

王嘉尔咬牙，心一横，勾上朴珍荣的脖子，散发更多信息素，诱惑着想要清醒的Alpha。

“接下来的话我只说一次，你记住了。”  
“我没有喜欢别人，我喜欢你，超喜欢你。”

“所以现在，操我。”

王嘉尔凑上去亲了亲朴珍荣的脸。

-

他们脱下了碍事的衣服，彼此坦诚相见。

朴珍荣的左手游走在王嘉尔的胸口，揉捏着他充血的乳尖，再恶趣味的一口含住，轻轻吸吮。右手则是去撸动Omega得不到安慰的性器，Alpha坏心眼的控制着速度，总是要在他快射的时候放慢，反复来了两次，终是泄在了那人的手中。

“...珍荣...珍荣....”

高潮过后，王嘉尔眼前一片空白，无助地念着朴珍荣的名字。

似乎是满意了，朴珍荣把战地转移到王嘉尔泛滥的穴口，几根手指搔刮着内壁，好像湿润的不需要扩张。Alpha把粗大的性器一下顶进去，空虚许久的里面突然被狠狠填满，Omega舒服地弓起了身子。

朴珍荣掰开一条王嘉尔的腿，可以清楚的看见青筋暴起的性器被肉穴紧紧咬住的模样。

“嘉尔....”难耐的叫了一声后，Alpha便开始在Omega滚烫的甬道里抽插。

朴珍荣在情事方面完全不像他外表那般温柔，或许是因为忍的太久终现在才如愿以偿，他疯狂的向王嘉尔索取，肉体相互碰撞的声音很大，不知肌肤有没有因这大力的碰撞泛红。

“我喜欢你....我喜欢你....”

一边顶撞着Omega花心，一边呢喃这四个字。承受着撞击的人此时就算想要去回应，也只能吐出支离破碎的呻吟。

没过多久，Alpha喷涌出一股暖流，朴珍荣喘着粗气抽出还硬挺的性器把王嘉尔翻了个面，掐着他的腰肢再次挤进火热的内壁。

这个后入体位可以帮助朴珍荣插到更深的地方，半跪给王嘉尔带来的羞耻感逐渐被强烈的快感代替。

“哈....哈...”

Alpha又抓住了Omega孤零零垂落的性器，前后的摆动，自然地撸动，双重快感。

王嘉尔第二次射了出来，除了嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟外他没有力气再说话，只是享受着朴珍荣的冲撞。

原本藏在Omega里面的小口被不停撞击，越开越大，Alpha的头部整个都闯进了娇嫩脆弱的生殖腔，软趴趴的性器当即就硬了。

这里更紧，更烫，快感也更强。

王嘉尔一个激灵，猛然颤抖，不争气地射了第三次。

性器在体内又胀大了一圈，终于要迎来Alpha第二次高潮。朴珍荣双手抱住了王嘉尔的腰，身子也贴到了他的后背，耳边尽是令人脸红的喘息，加快速度抽插过后，他清晰的感受到精液没有灌输在生殖腔里。

7

朴珍荣抱着王嘉尔去了浴室，洗完澡顺便换了床单和被单，他心满意足睡在了心上人的身边，心里感觉被塞的满满的。

-

朴珍荣早晨向上层请假，还给林在范打了一通电话要他帮王嘉尔请假，直接宣示主权。

-

王嘉尔揉着肩膀，带着浑身的月季花味道走到了客厅，桌上摆着香喷喷的粥。

朴珍荣笑眯眯地坐在对面，眼角的褶子象征他现在心情有多好。

“....你别这么看着我。”

王嘉尔喝了口粥，害羞的不敢对视。

“太不真实了，万一是梦.....我得多看几眼，醒来的时候才不会难过。”朴珍荣诚实的说

这话听的王嘉尔急了，“看就看，看个够，看了就不准想这些有的没的”

“好。”

-

偶然的一天，王嘉尔问起当初朴珍荣为什么不否认他说他是Omega这回事。

朴珍荣正儿八经解释是因为他刚分化时谁也不信他是Alpha，全以为他是嘴硬的Omega，加上他当时那么瘦那么受长得那么好看，Alpha和beta追求者是一批一批的来。

他就懒得解释了，单独一个一个来放信息素吓跑比较好玩，至于当时王嘉尔问，纯粹就是觉得那个气氛下没有必要。

王嘉尔抓错重点，不着边的酸了，什么叫没有必要？

他有些吃味的别过头。

朴珍荣笑着把王嘉尔拥入怀中，他一只手被放在了那人心脏的位置“不过现在，已经不同了。”

-

拿着吧，我隐藏至今才敢与你分享的这颗心。

我会爱恋你，比任何人要了解你。

现在向你展示的是我想要永远陪伴你的真心。

请取走它吧。


End file.
